


Sword Lesbian & Catgirl: A Playlist

by byrambles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And that I put together in chronological order based on their relationship, And that I wanted to share with people, Because I'm very proud of it, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Folk Pop, Just a bunch of songs that I like, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrambles/pseuds/byrambles
Summary: A brief and self-indulgent playlist fic that follows Adora and Catra's relationship, because I'm gay and in love with these two angsty, ridiculous, wonderful dorks.Full playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qjblgfC3xFM3mPY25CkCw?si=L9xkLbgYQ2-gdo3jUmUNXg
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Sword Lesbian & Catgirl: A Playlist

Warriors (by Aaliyah Rose): We start with the opening song, because this is She-Ra at the end of the day, and also this song slaps

The Light (by Roanoke): I wanted to start with a few songs of their friendship and growing up together. This is one.

Automatic (by Castro): This is another.

Hurricane (by The Likes of Us): This is a third. I moved this one up here because I have a sense that Catra was starting to realize she was in love with Adora before Adora left the Horde. I think Adora loved Catra too, but didn’t know it yet.

Never Come Back Again (by Austin Plaine): Adora leaves.

Wind & Anchor (by The National Parks): Catra asks her to stay. Adora doesn’t.

Dance with Me Tonight (by Olly Murs): Inspired by a friend! This is the ballroom scene, and that chemistry, undeniable and breathtaking, too much to believe all at once.

Gravity (by The Infamous Stringdusters): “Don’t let go,” for the first time one of them catches the other.

Left with the Wolves (by Nathan Hawes): Catra reflects on what she lost. Adora wishes Catra had stayed with her in Bright Moon.

Say Something (by A Great Big World): They both realize there’s no going back. Things start to get ANGSTY.

Hey Stranger (by Mandolin Orange): Scorpia’s song, because the accent reminds me of her, and because she just wants to help Catra, even though Catra keeps her at arm’s length.

Where Did it All Go Wrong? (by Hudson Taylor): Catra is spiraling. “I can’t sleep at night. I can’t lose this fight.” “I never really could say no to you.” The biggest lie of all: “Just thought I’d let you know/I’m learning how to let you go.” And the biggest truth of all: “It all comes back to you.”

You Never Need Nobody (by The Lone Bellow): Catra has really low self-esteem (fuck you, Shadow Weaver)

Sky in Your Bones (by Tutlie): “ _It’s not because I like you_.”

Like Gold (by Vance Joy): Angst, angst, angst, fight, fight, fight.

Villains (by Johnnyswim): ANGST, ANGST, ANGST, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT

Throw Me in the Water (by WILD): “I know I’m not getting out alive.” Catra opens the portal.

Come On Get Higher (by Matt Nathanson): In the portal, a glimpse of another life. Catra wishes she could make Adora forget everything that’s happened, everything she’s done. She knows she can’t.

Fuck All the Perfect People (by Chip Taylor): Catra is on Horde Prime’s ship and can barely live with herself. She sits on the other side of Glimmer’s prison, and they talk about Etheria, and Adora.

Go Back (by Darlingside): Catra realizes this is the only way: to send Glimmer back to Adora, knowing that she’s signing her own death sentence. Adora won’t come for her.

I’m Sorry (by Cory Asbury): “ _I’m sorry. For everything.”_

Back to You (by WILD): Adora won’t leave Catra. “I’m gonna follow my heart right back to you.”

Waiting Here (by Jake Isaac): She finds Catra, but Catra’s eyes are blank and green.

Heart’s Coming Home (by Castro): Adora brings Catra home, one touch at a time.

Surround You (by WILD): They’re not running. Not from the fight, not from each other.

Shrike (by Hozier): Catra knows that Adora won’t ever want her like she wants Adora.

This Kiss (by Faith Hill): THAT KISS.

Kick Out the Windows (by Parsonsfield): Fuck you, Horde Prime!

Light of a Clear Blue Morning (by the iconic Dolly Parton, cover by the impeccable Wailin' Jennys): The calm after the battle.

All My Life (by WILD -- wow, I guess I really like WILD): They talk it through.

When We Were Young (by Lucy Schwartz): They reminisce.

I’m Yours (by Jason Mraz): They are in LOVE and they are ADORABLE.

Run Wild (by Laney Jones): They head off with Bow and Glimmer to bring magic back to the universe. It’s amazing.

Warriors (AJ Michalka cover): We end with AJ’s cover, because this is She-Ra at the end of the day, and this song SLAYS me. And at the end of it all: “Hey, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sending a lot of love out to you all tonight. Take care of yourselves and each other. Hold onto the victories we won today in GA. Dig in for the lifelong work of fighting white supremacy. Keep creating. Keep loving. Keep drinking water. Black Lives Matter.
> 
> "Strong as the steel we carry / We rise like the sun."


End file.
